paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clear Vision: Barnaby x Olivia pups
These pups are co-owned between Pipthepuplover and Lunar Lex. Lex designed Reece, Bryce and Gina, and Pip designed Sondra. After they get married, Barnaby and Olivia decide to have puppies after talking about it. Later, Olivia gives birth to four Boston terrier/bulldog mixes named Gina, Reece, Sondra and Bryce. Personalities Reece: Reece is a kind of tough guy and is very competitive. He always tries to act like a bad boy, when he's really a scaredy-cat and a sore loser. Since he's part bulldog, he thinks he's tough. He loves dinosaurs a lot and wants to be a paleontologist when he gets older. Bryce: Bryce, on the other hand, is the nicer and more shy one. He's very friendly and loves everyone, but can be a bit sensitive at times. He loves to play, but is a tiny bit clumsy and is pretty bad at sports. He's still a good sport, however, and a good leader, too. Sondra: unlike her bros she though and strong and let's no one get in her whey she is sassy and a bit of a bully. Gina: Gina is a very normal pup. She's sweet and loves making new friends. She also loves to play. She is a bit of a tomboy, but has her girly moments. Appearances Reece: He has his mom's bulky body shape. His left ear is pointy and his right ear is floppy. His eyes are light blue like his father's, and his main fur color is dark grey with his father's body pattern, except instead of spots on the backs of his ears, he has a large grey patch around his right eye. He wears a navy blue collar. Bryce: Bryce has his dad's body shape, but his mother's floppy ears. His main fur color is a dull grey-brown, and his muzzle is white along with his ears and belly/chest. His nose is pink and he has heterochromia like his mother, one of his eyes being blue like his dad's and one being green. He also has speckles on the backs of his ears, only they're grey-brown. He wears a dull brown collar. Sondra: she's all white with green eyes and a light blue collar, and her ears are floppy. Gina: She is kind of in the middle of her dad and mom's body shape, being as tall as her dad and as bulky as her mom. She has two lime green eyes and her ears are semi-perked. Her nose is black, and she is completely dark brown like her dad with a white head and chest. Her pointy ears are dark grey, almost black, with brown speckles. She has light grey socks on all four of her paws. She wears glasses like her parents. Trivia Future jobs Reece: He decides to become a paleontologist. Bryce: TBA Sondra: TBA Gina: She wants to follow in her father's footsteps and become an eye doctor like him, even if her eyesight isn't the best. Uniforms and vehicles TBA Catchphrases TBA Crushes Reece: TBA Bryce: TBA Sondra: TBA Gina: TBA Random * Reece and Bryce were named after old friends from when I (Lex) was little.